


If I Fell

by amelespotamos



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: I don't know if this is any good, M/M, i wrote this a couple years ago, so their personalities might be a bit off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelespotamos/pseuds/amelespotamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwoo is a forest spirit/nymph who is discovered by Woohyun, who falls in love with him at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fell

**Author's Note:**

> The one that started it all. This is technically the first fic I ever wrote although I'm only now posting it here. It's actually a fill for a prompt from infinitememe. Ironically, I wrote this before I found out that Dongwoo really does walk around naked all the time.  
> I'm supposed to be writing a sequel to this, but I don't really know what I'm doing with that so it'll be finished eventually.

Woohyun slows the car down when he sees what looks like a person crouched on the side of the road. As he gets closer he makes out a young man with no clothes. He's torn between stopping to help or turning a blind eye. He wants to stop because no okay person sits naked on a deserted country road at six in the morning. But then he doesn't think it's such a good idea because what if the guy is a psychopath? Or a ghost that lures unsuspecting Good Samaritans to their death? (Maybe he should stop watching horror movie marathons with Sungjong.)  


Woohyun does stop the car when he notices that the guy is bleeding from one shoulder. He gets out and fetches the spare blanket he keeps in his trunk. He approaches the nude man cautiously, but the latter doesn't seem to notice.  


"Um, are you okay," he starts quietly. It's like approaching a wild animal; he doesn't want to startle the guy. As he gets closer, Woohyun hears soft sniffling. He also notices that the guy has light pink hair that is mussed and limp with rain and contains stray twigs and leaves. Woohyun glances at the woods that the road cuts through and wonders if the guy was wandering through it.  


"Excuse me?" He tries again. This time the guy hears him. Woohyun feels his breath hitch slightly when the guy turns his tear-stained face towards him. He looks more like a lost little boy and Woohyun adds his age to the rapidly expanding list of questions he has for this stranger. Although smudged with dirt, the guy's skin is rather pale and raised with goosebumps. His lips are trembling either from his crying or sitting out in the rain or both. Woohyun feels a strong urge to wrap his arms as tightly as he can around the guy just to make him feel safe and stop crying.  


He clears his throat before asking, "Are you okay?" He already knows the answer is no, but he thought he should ask anyway. The guy shakes his head. "Do you mind?" Woohyun holds up the blanket to show he means to cover him with it. He gets another head shake. He drapes the cloth as gently as he can over the guy's shoulders, being careful of his wound.  


The guy winces when the blanket touches his hurt shoulder, but otherwise looks grateful. "Thank you," he mumbles, eyes cast down at the ground. His voice is still thick from crying.  


Woohyun shifts in his crouched position. "I'm Woohyun." He holds out his hand. The guy stares at it for a few seconds before weakly grasping it. His fingers are thinner and longer than Woohyun's and his hand seems incredibly fragile in Woohyun's warm grip.  


"Dongwoo." His voice is a little louder this time, a little more confident. When he looks up at him, Woohyun gives him a kind smile to let the guy know he wants to help him. Dongwoo returns a small smile.  


"Nice to meet you, Dongwoo." He makes to let go of Dongwoo's hand after giving it a light shake, but the other tightens his grip. He feels a sharp pang in his chest to think that the guy already believes his words and trusts him. It kind of reminds him of the abused animals he sometimes treats at his friend's veterinary clinic. Although hesitant at first, they eventually open up and learn to accept his kindness. "So, um, if you want we can go sit in my car. It's warm and a lot better than sitting out in the rain."  


Dongwoo looks over to where Woohyun's car sits, the engine a low hum in the middle of the quiet of the countryside. He gives a small nod and Woohyun helps him to stand with a hand resting gently on his back. If Dongwoo's hand had felt frail, his whole body might as well have been made of glass. He is shorter and smaller than Woohyun and as he leans closer to him, Woohyun marvels at how light he feels.  


Dongwoo is still holding his hand when they get to the passenger's side of the car. Woohyun helps him in and has to pry his fingers off of his own. "I have to get in on the other side, okay," he assures him before tucking the blanket tighter around Dongwoo's body. He walks around the front of the car quickly, feeling Dongwoo's eyes on him the entire time. "Is this better?" He asks once he gets in and puts on his seatbelt.  


Dongwoo nods.  


"How about I take you to a hospital?"  


"Hospital?" Dongwoo's eyebrows furrow in confusion.  


"Yeah, that cut looks pretty serious." Dongwoo still looks confused. It quickly dawns on Woohyun that the guy has no idea what a hospital is or why he wants to take him there. "Okay, never mind that. I'll just, uh, take you back to my place. We'll figure it out after that." Dongwoo still doesn't say anything, but he doesn't look lost anymore, so Woohyun guesses that's a good thing.  


He puts the car in drive, but hesitates with his foot on the gas. He doesn't know why he does it (or at least he thinks he doesn't), but he finds himself holding out his hand in front of Dongwoo. It's unbearably cute how Dongwoo fights with the blanket and seatbelt to get his arms free. Woohyun bites back the smile that wants to split his face in two.  


When Dongwoo takes his offered hand in the both of his, Woohyun's glad he didn't start driving yet. His hands are warm and soft and when coupled with such a beautiful smile it makes Woohyun's chest tighten. (He briefly wonders if this is what falling in love feels like.)  


Woohyun reluctantly turns to face the road. He hadn't thought his morning would be so eventful and yet here he is about to bring a strange (naked) man back to his home. God, Sungyeol would have a field day with that.  


"Do you want to talk about what happened? You know, how you hurt your shoulder?" He's asking partly because he's curious and partly because he just wants to fill up the silence. His eyes are focused on the road ahead so he can't see if Dongwoo is nodding or shaking his head, as those seem to be his preferred responses. He decides to wait and see if he'll say anything. He doesn't want to push him since it was probably something traumatic.  


Only the sound of the engine fills up the car. Woohyun glances at Dongwoo briefly before looking back at the road. He holds Woohyun's hand in his lap while his head rests on the window. His eyes are closed, but Woohyun's not fully sure if he already fell asleep. He decides to wait until Dongwoo is in a better state to ask any more questions.  


It takes them thirty minutes to reach the outskirts of the city. The entirety of which Woohyun spends second-guessing his decision. Did anyone ever actually pick up a stranger on the highway? That doesn't sound like it would end well.  


It takes ten more minutes before Woohyun pulls into his designated space in the parking garage under his apartment complex. He had thought the long ride would have put Dongwoo to sleep, but he's surprised when the guy's head lifts from where it had been pressed against the glass, his eyes wide open without a hint of sleep.  


As he ushers Dongwoo to the elevator and up to his apartment, Woohyun is grateful that most of his neighbors are late sleepers. He really does not want to have to explain the pink-haired blanket-clad man with him. The middle-aged women on his floor are already too curious about (and creepily infatuated with) his group of friends. When they get into his apartment he has Dongwoo sit on the couch before he goes in search of the first aid kit Sunggyu had nagged him into buying. After wiping off the dried blood, Woohyun is relieved to see that the cut on Dongwoo's shoulder isn't as bad as he thought. He probably won't even need stitches.  


Dongwoo whimpers quietly at the sting of the disinfectant and watches intently as Woohyun fixes butterfly band-aids over the cut. He becomes completely engrossed in the way the gauze is wrapped around the curve of his shoulder.  


"Does it feel better," Woohyun asks when he's finished.  


"Yes." Dongwoo nods. "Thank you."  


"I'm just happy I could help." He feels oddly modest. Not that he's usually full of himself. He just isn't used to such sincere (and justified) gratitude. "Do you need anything else?"  


"Just sleep," Dongwoo answers while shaking his head.  


"Are you sure you don't want to eat or something? I can cook something for you. I think I have enough stuff..." Woohyun trails off as he gets distracted thinking about the contents of his fridge.  


Dongwoo chuckles softly and Woohyun finds that he likes that sound. "I'm fine," he assures. "Really. I just want to sleep."  


Woohyun wants to be stubborn, but for some reason he can't. So instead he asks, "Do you want to sleep on my bed? It's a lot more comfortable than the couch." He's aware that he only met this guy just hours ago and he doesn't know any actual facts about him. He knows he shouldn't let his guard down so easily. But there's just something about Dongwoo that makes Woohyun 100 percent sure the other won't hurt him.  


"This is fine."  


Again Woohyun gives up without much of a fight. "Well, just call me if you need anything." He gets up and gives Dongwoo a small, awkward wave before leaving to take a shower.  


He returns from his shower to see Dongwoo lying on his stomach with an arm hanging off the couch. The blanket rides low enough on his waist to almost show his bare butt. (Woohyun does _not_ spend a minute checking out said butt.) He _does_ feel sufficiently creepy after spending several minutes staring at Dongwoo's back. He leaves the room for the kitchen where he attempts to make something decent for breakfast. Well, more like lunch judging by the time. He puts some food aside for Dongwoo to have when he wakes up.  


Woohyun passes the couch on his way to his bedroom. He manages just a glance at Dongwoo this time. Dongwoo is now laying on his back with both an arm and a leg hanging off with his mouth parted slightly. Although tempted to stop and observe, Woohyun resists and continues on to his bedroom.  


Where he completely forgets why he went there in the first place. He spends a minute walking around the room trying to remember before getting distracted by a phone call from Sungjong asking him to come watch a movie. Woohyun declines with the excuse that he's too busy. It's not entirely true, but he's not sure what's going to happen with Dongwoo so he doesn't think he'll be available until then. He also doesn't want to tell his friends about this new guy because they'll immediately assume he's dating him (although he isn't...but might possibly be thinking about it). They are as invasively interested in his love life as his female neighbors.  


Woohyun can practically hear Sungjong's pout over the phone. As he's about to tell his friend that his cute act doesn't work on him, Sungyeol jumps on the line. Sungjong whines loudly in the background, but Sungyeol continues talking like he was the one to call Woohyun in the first place.  


Woohyun should have expected Sungyeol to show up; he and Sungjong are almost attached at the hip. Maybe both their names starting with "Sung" could explain why they have some freaky, twin-like bond (even though Sungyeol is two years older). Woohyun can't even begin to try to understand their friendship. Which is where Myungsoo comes in to complicate things even more. The saying "bad things come in threes" pretty much sums up that trio. Myungsoo is the least worrisome of the three, in Woohyun's opinion. But his tendency to follow along with Sungyeol and his often-times ridiculous behavior is a cause for concern. It also doesn't help that he glues himself to Sungyeol, but then again he's almost always touching Sungjong and Woohyun usually stops trying to figure out what kind of weird dynamic the three of them have at that point because it makes his head hurt. Most of the time he can't remember how he became friends with them in the first place.  


When Sungyeol finally finishes harassing Woohyun (which is a favorite hobby of his), he hands the phone to Myungsoo to say a quick hi. Woohyun can't help but be amused as Sungjong, Sungyeol, and Myungsoo fight over who gets to say goodbye last. They settle for screaming it into the phone at the same time, making Woohyun pull his phone away from his ear. They really act so childishly for such grown adults.  


The smile is still on Woohyun's face when he leaves his room. It drops when he sees Dongwoo wide awake standing buck naked in front of the living room's floor-to-ceiling windows, the curtains thrown open. Woohyun doesn't know if he should feel appalled, embarrassed, or blessed by the sight of Dongwoo with his face pressed against the glass standing on his toes to get a better view of the city sprawled out in front of him. His skin and hair seem brighter; almost as if his batteries have been recharged and he's now at full power.  


Woohyun takes a full five seconds to stare at Dongwoo's ass before croaking out, "Dongwoo?" The latter turns at the sound of his name and Woohyun slaps a hand over his eyes to avoid seeing things he shouldn't be seeing (yet). "Uh...what are you doing?"  


"Hey!" Dongwoo sounds completely different than he did when Woohyun first met him. Before, he had been timid and a bit apprehensive. His nap seems to have brought out a friendly, energetic side of Dongwoo. "You can see so much from up here. And the buildings are so tall." He doesn't sound at all self-conscious of his nudity, but Woohyun feels flustered enough for the both of them.  


"Hold on for a second." Woohyun says. He heads to his room and comes back a few seconds later with a pair of boxers. He fixes his eyes on the ceiling as he holds the underwear out to Dongwoo. "Do you mind putting these on? It's kind of hard to talk to you this way."  


"Sure..." Woohyun can hear the confusion in his voice. Dongwoo accepts the boxers and Woohyun continues to study the eggshell white paint on his ceiling until he's sure the other is only half-naked.  


"Are you hungry? I saved some food for you." Woohyun hopes he's not blushing too much.  


"Oh, you didn't have to do that, but thanks." Dongwoo's sunny smile makes Woohyun smile back. He didn't know something so simple could have such a strong effect, but there go those butterflies-in-his-stomach kind of feelings. (He's really starting to think he might be falling in love. Which is ridiculous, isn't it?)  


Dongwoo throws random questions at Woohyun as he warms up the food and sets the table. He asks about the apartment, the city, and questions about his favorite things and hobbies that has Woohyun wondering if he's on a blind date.  


"I hope this is okay," Woohyun says as he puts Dongwoo's plate down in front of him.  


"Don't worry about it. I can eat anything." Almost as if to prove it, he immediately starts eating.  


"Um." Woohyun isn't sure if he should be offended. Either way, Dongwoo seems to be oblivious to that confusion. "So, does your shoulder feel better?"  


Dongwoo nods while he finishes chewing his mouthful of rice. "It barely hurts now. Thanks again."  


"You don't have to keep thanking me, you know?" Woohyun gets up to get something for them to drink to give himself something to do. "Can I ask how you got hurt," he asks as he takes out two bottles of water from the fridge. Dongwoo continues to eat while Woohyun sets the bottles on the table and sits back down. Woohyun thinks it's the first time he's ever seen anyone eat so fast as he watches Dongwoo eat the last spoonful of food. (That includes the time Sungyeol and Myungsoo had an eating contest that ended in stomach aches and whining about wanting to throw up.)  


Dongwoo takes a large gulp of water before finally speaking. "It was lightening. From the storm last night."  


"You were struck by lightening?" Woohyun is mostly sure no one has ever survived getting struck by lightening. That would have made the news or something, right?  


"Well, no, not me. It hit my tree."  


"Your tree?" Woohyun parrots. "You live in a tree?" Dongwoo nods like it's normal to say you live in a tree. "So you're, like, some sort of tree-hugger hippie person?" That would probably explain why he was naked. (Well, probably not.)  


Dongwoo laughs at the question and Woohyun wishes those damn butterflies would go away, especially since he's trying to be serious. "No, I'm not a hippie. I'm a dryad."  


Woohyun blinks at him. "A dry-what?"  


Dongwoo laughs again. "A dryad. A forest nymph."  


"A nymph. Like in Greek mythology." He might be harmless, but Woohyun isn't completely sure Dongwoo's not a couple fries short of a Happy Meal.  


"Uh huh."  


"So you're a forest nymph who lived in a tree, but it was struck by lightening and that's how you got that cut on your shoulder." Dongwoo nods enthusiastically. Woohyun has to hand it to him, he's really committed to such an insane idea. Should he play along or take the guy to the nearest psychiatric facility? "How long have you been living in that tree?"  


Dongwoo looks up at the ceiling as he thinks. (Woohyun wishes that everything he did wasn't so fricking cute. It would make it so much easier to get rid of him.) "I'm not really sure. I didn't leave very often; it was really comfortable in there. Ah, but it's all ruined now." He visibly wilts. Maybe it's just a trick of the light that makes it look like his hair becomes a duller shade of pink.  


Woohyun wonders how his day could have taken such a turn for the weird.  


Dongwoo perks up suddenly, all color returning. "You're the first person I've met in a while. And you're so nice. Most of the other people I met were really mean." Dongwoo scrunches his nose at that (and Woohyun mentally scolds his stomach for doing somersaults at a time like this).  


Woohyun clears his throat. "So, um, what are you going to do about your tree?" When Dongwoo deflates again, he almost wishes he could take back the question.  


"There's nothing I can do," he answers with a shrug. "It's split in half now. I don't know how to fix that. I can always find a new tree. But, it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be _my_ tree, you know?"  


Woohyun doesn't know (because he's not crazy), but he nods anyway. He wishes he isn't being serious when he says, "You can stay here while you find a new tree."  


Dongwoo's mood brightens again and if he didn't look so sincerely happy, Woohyun would think he was just played. "Really?"  


"Yes," Woohyun sighs. And he really means it. Dongwoo smiles his biggest smile and Woohyun thinks he knows why this strange (cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs) guy has won him over so easily. "You're going to have to put on some clothes, though." Dongwoo's smiles drops instantly.

  


••••

  


Woohyun's friends finally meet Dongwoo a week later when they show up at his door and push their way into his apartment. Dongwoo sits on the couch in his boxers (which is all he wears when he's inside despite Woohyun's constant griping) with a carton of ice cream, watching the whole scene. Everyone stops when they see the shirtless, pink-haired man. Woohyun closes the door and goes to stand next to Dongwoo. He feels embarrassed even though they haven't been doing anything. Hoya is the first one to speak.  


"So when you said you were busy you meant you were busy boning this guy and that's why you've been avoiding us all week?"  


"I thought we agreed you weren't allowed to say 'boning' anymore." Hoya looks incredulous because, really, that's not the point at the moment. "I was going to introduce you guys." Woohyun's voice is small.  


"Yeah right," Sunggyu scoffs.  


"Oh, don't be dramatic, Sunggyu. That's Sungjong's thing." Woohyun talks over him as Sungjong starts to protest. "You're already here, so you might as well introduce yourselves."  


Except for some grumbling from Sunggyu, everyone takes a turn politely introducing themselves to Dongwoo, who is mostly confused. To Woohyun's surprise, Dongwoo is immediately welcomed into the group after just one ( ~~long~~ ) night. Even more surprising is the fact that Sunggyu becomes the most smitten with Dongwoo. He dotes on the latter so much that Woohyun starts to feel a bit jealous. He watches Sunggyu petting Dongwoo's head and smiling at him so that his eyes curve into little crescents and he briefly contemplates going over and grabbing Dongwoo's wrist and telling Sunggyu to back off because Dongwoo's his, but then he remembers his life isn't a drama (though it sure as hell feels like it sometimes) so he can't do that.  


Dongwoo, as far as Woohyun can tell, is always friendly and happy to see everyone. Even when Sungyeol and Sungjong (with Myungsoo tagging along) attempt to interrogate him like the potential boyfriend they think he is. Woohyun takes that as a chance to subtly learn more about his new houseguest. Under the guise of washing the dishes, he listens in as Sungyeol and Sungjong bombard Dongwoo with ridiculous (in Woohyun's opinion) questions at the kitchen table. From his eavesdropping, he learns that Dongwoo is rather optimistic (bordering on naïve), a heavy sleeper (well, he had already figured that one out), especially proud of his lips (Woohyun silently agrees that it's something to be proud of), and really just too nice for his own good (he doesn't actually say this, but Woohyun infers it from the way he patiently answers every question). Woohyun cuts in when they start asking Dongwoo where he's from and how he and Woohyun met. He doesn't want to open that can of crazy just yet.

  


••••

  


"So are you two, like, constantly having sex or something?"  


Woohyun's eyes widen at the sudden question from Sunggyu. They're sitting in Sunggyu's office at the veterinary clinic. Sunggyu is in front of his computer supposedly working (but Woohyun knows he's most likely playing a game) while Woohyun's perched on the edge of the desk. "What?"  


"He's always in his underwear," Sunggyu shrugs. "I figured you guys must be doing it like rabbits so he just doesn't bother putting on clothes."  


Woohyun is momentarily speechless. He's almost gotten used to his friends thinking he and Dongwoo were an item, but it still catches him off guard sometimes. Probably because he (desperately) wants Dongwoo to be his boyfriend. "We don't—we're not together." He can't help the hint of disappointment in his words.  


"Doesn't mean you can't have sex." Sunggyu continues to stare at the computer screen. He hasn't looked up once since Woohyun entered the room.  


Woohyun is thankful that the door is closed. He's embarrassed enough as it is and he really wouldn't be able to handle someone overhearing this conversation. "Dongwoo's just not a fan of clothes. But we're really not dating. And we're not sleeping together either."  


Sunggyu finally looks over at him. "Why the hell not?"  


Now Woohyun's confused. "Why do you care so much?"  


"Listen," Sunggyu turns his chair away from the computer so he's facing his friend. "I really like Dongwoo."  


"You don't even know that much about him," Woohyun interjects. Like the fact that he might be a little crazy.  


"I know enough." He uses his I'm-older-and-I-know-more-than-you voice so Woohyun knows he's being serious. "Dongwoo is a good guy. He deserves someone who'll be just as good to him if not more."  


"What?" If he was confused before, he's absolutely flummoxed now. "Isn't this a conversation you should be having with Dongwoo? I'm your friend and he's the new potential boyfriend."  


"I don't need to have this kind of conversation with him." Woohyun thinks that's ridiculous, but there's not much he can do about it. "I'm telling you because I would rather see you not mess this up. I think we both know how high your chances are of screwing up."  


"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."  


"I'm just saying." He grabs Woohyun's wrist when he makes to leave and tugs to get him to sit back down. "I'm crap at these heart-to-heart, touchy-feely talks, okay? Just hurry up and be a couple since everyone already thinks you are."  


Woohyun wants to stay offended, but he gets distracted by a realization. "Wait, are you saying Dongwoo likes me? Did he tell you that?" Admittedly, he has been wondering what Dongwoo thinks of him and if he thinks of him in that way. And it definitely doesn't help that he's so affectionate with everyone.  


"You sound like a teenage girl."  


"I do not! Just answer the question."  


Sunggyu rises from his seat and gives Woohyun a small pat on his shoulder as he passes by. "Why don't you ask him if he likes you?"  


He should have known his friend would be no help. But maybe he should give it a shot.

  


••••

  


A couple of nights later, Woohyun is lying in bed with Dongwoo (naked) pressed against his back, his arms wrapped around Woohyun's stomach. Dongwoo's nose rests on the side of Woohyun's neck and their respectively bare and clothed legs are tangled under the covers. Ever since the first night Dongwoo would crawl into Woohyun's bed and cuddle as he went to sleep. Although partially thrilled at having Dongwoo in his bed, Woohyun had insisted on keeping some boundaries while they got to know more about each other. Dongwoo had completely ignored this and Woohyun had eventually given up trying to dissuade the other from jumping into bed with him. (Of course if he was being honest, he does really like the feeling of Dongwoo wrapped around him. And he's about ninety percent sure it is impossible to say no to Dongwoo.)  


After mulling over his talk with Sunggyu he had decided he would find out how Dongwoo felt about him. It just took him some time to think of how to broach the subject.  


"Dongwoo," he starts hesitantly. He only half-wishes the other was already sleeping.  


"Hm?"  


Woohyun stares the wall in front of him. He's a little too nervous to turn around and look at Dongwoo. "Um...do you...do you ever think about your home? Do you miss it?"  


Although they had originally agreed that Dongwoo would stay until he found a new tree, the topic had never really come up again since the first time. And in the month and a half that Dongwoo had been there, they had fallen into a comfortable routine.  


Dongwoo shifts so that Woohyun can no longer feel his breath on the back of his neck. "I thought you didn't believe me?"  


"I don't." He turns to lay on his back. "I was just curious."  


Dongwoo pulls his arm out from underneath Woohyun so he can wrap both arms around Woohyun's arm and moves his head to rest on his shoulder. "I guess," he starts, "I guess I still miss it. I'll probably always miss my first home." He picks his head up to look at Woohyun. His smile is barely visible in the semi-darkness, but Woohyun doesn't need to see it to know. He can hear it in his voice. "But I have a new home with you now."  


That's pretty much the answer he was looking for. Before Woohyun can ask Dongwoo to confirm that he does feel something (a mushy, head-over-heels kind of something) for him, Dongwoo leans in to plant a short but definitely sweet kiss on Woohyun's lips. Who in turn pulls him back in for another, longer one with a warm and slightly sweaty hand on the back of his neck. (Woohyun is only a little disappointed that Dongwoo isn't wearing a shirt because he's always had this weird fantasy of grabbing a fistful of shirt while he's kissing someone to bring them closer, but that's not important right now because he's kissing Dongwoo and shirt or no shirt it feels really good and he should focus on that.)  


When they part, Dongwoo has a grin on his face, his teeth almost glowing in the dark. Woohyun combs his fingers through Dongwoo's hair and the latter sighs in content as he lets his head rest back on Woohyun's shoulder. Dongwoo's hair is feather-light and even softer than Woohyun had imagined it would be.  


"So," Woohyun starts. For the sake of his peace of mind he wants to make sure they have the kind of relationship their earlier kiss implied. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"  


Dongwoo splays a hand over Woohyun's chest. It's warm and solid over Woohyun's heart that's beating somewhere between calmly and erratically. "You mean like a lover?"  


Woohyun feels the blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. He's thankful the room is dark and Dongwoo isn't looking at him. It would be a bold-faced lie to say he never thought of having sex with Dongwoo (especially when everyone already thinks he is), but he's still a little shy about the idea.  


"Yeah, something like that," he responds in a small voice.  


Dongwoo sits up again to look at him. "I'd like that."  


When they settle down again to go to sleep, Dongwoo presses his face into the curve between Woohyun's neck and shoulder while the other continues to slide his fingers through Dongwoo's hair. It just might be the best feeling in the world (well, second to kissing the guy). He brings his nose down to the top of Dongwoo's head. When he inhales he catches the lingering scent of the shampoo Dongwoo had puppy-dog-eyed him into buying and just after that the smell of fresh flowers (he's not sure which kind) and what Woohyun can only guess is the scent of a forest having not spent a significant enough time in one to really know.  


Dongwoo has dozed off enough to not notice Woohyun inching down so he can touch his nose to the soft skin just below Dongwoo's ear. Flowers fill his nose again and Woohyun wonders if this is the guy's natural scent and why he never noticed it before.  


He settles them back into their previous positions, with Dongwoo's head in the crook of Woohyun's shoulder, and tilts his nose up to catch the faint fragrance possibly emanating from the other's pores. Sleep takes over almost as soon as his eyes close.  


His dreams are filled with Dongwoo's angelic smile, infectious laughter, and sweet scent.


End file.
